


Points for Creativity

by sharkinterviewee



Series: dousyweek [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teasing, creative sleeping locations: a novel by daisy johnson, dousyweek, naps were had, rip the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "It's a time honored tradition," Daisy said with what was probably supposed to be some degree of authority, but the yawn that immediately followed ruined the effect.Her neck was stiff from the odd, cramped angle, but it was totally worth it. Good nap.A sleepy smile curled at her lips, and she made no move to get out of her hidey hole.Daniel gave her a deeply unimpressed look, though his eyes were sparkling with humor. "No, go on, tell me about this tradition of sleeping in bulkheads. I'm all ears."
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousyweek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Points for Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> dousy week day 7: free day

"It's a time honored tradition," Daisy said with what was probably supposed to be some degree of authority, but the yawn that immediately followed ruined the effect.

Her neck was stiff from the odd, cramped angle, but it was totally worth it. Good nap.

A sleepy smile curled at her lips, and she made no move to get out of her hidey hole.

Daniel gave her a deeply unimpressed look, though his eyes were sparkling with humor. "No, go on, tell me about this tradition of sleeping in bulkheads. I'm all ears."

If that was gonna be her excuse for why he found her curled up in some random nook, then she'd better commit to it.

All things considered, it was a pretty good hiding place. Low to the ground, some unassuming support beams covering it from most vantage points, just an odd space that only existed because the walls were weird back here.

He was actually impressed she found it and discovered that it was  _ technically  _ human sized.

Daniel knew what she was doing here- they both knew that- but he wanted to hear the explanation she came up with anyway.

“So. Back when the team first formed, our base of commands was the Bus- may she rest in peace,” Daisy pressed two fingers to her lips in a kiss, saluting upward to where good planes go when they get blown up. “And don’t get me wrong, living in a kickass jet was a huge step up from living in my van, but we didn’t have quarters, really. We had bunks that were pretty much a hole in the wall with a partition- decent sized holes, but still. It was cozy.”

It was at this point that Daisy considered trying to get out. Problem was, she had really crammed herself in this spot- the only way to get out was to put her hand on the floor and basically fall out, but she knew Daniel would judge her so hard for that. He had a  _ look,  _ okay? Where he raised his eyebrows and looked all innocent like  ‘ _ Who? Me? _ ’  when he was absolutely laughing it up inside when she did something that one could argue proved his point.

So no, she was staying in her nook and not  _ strategically  _ falling out of it until he was gone, because she was stubborn like that.

“We all got so used to it that the few times we were staying overnight in like, an actual building, we could never fall asleep in a normal sized room. So we’d go find some crook or cranny to hole up for the night when that happened. The more ridiculous the place, the more points you got for creativity when whoever was tasked to wake you up finds you.”

Daniel nodded, lips pursed and not _quite_ smiling in that _I’m totally calling you out on your shit without calling you out on your shit_ sort of way. “See, _I_ think you found somewhere to hide and nap because no one can ask you to do anything if they can’t find you.”

Daisy grinned. “You’ll never be able to prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's how you know it's true love- when you and your significant other both know you're absolutely BSing and they still play along
> 
> #let a girl nap in peace  
> ____
> 
> The question is will I ever finish fills on time for a ship week when I'm hosting it, and the answer is resoundingly no 
> 
> I have unfinished fills for a few more days, but goodness knows when the hell they'll be up
> 
> I did make a gif edit thing for [day 5 stars | waves](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/635919430010961920/oh-now-feel-that-sound-rushing-through-the-fields) though


End file.
